My Real Motive
by Lycheemochi
Summary: During the three years after Orochimaru changed a vessel, he found a vessel more perfect than sasuke. What will he do to sasuke? How will itachi respond to this? Itaxsasu romance


Disclaimer: Sad to say this but naruto is not mine..

* * *

This is set at the third year after Orochimaru changed a vessel.

Hazu - a 14year old boy who possesses the ability to transform chakra into any other objects(e.g weapons) was the only heir of the Kanketsu family's abilities. His entire family was massacred by a group of masked shinobis one year ago.

One year ago...

"Hazu, this is your room." the long hair sannin announced. Orochimaru chuckled as he saw the long-awaited amused look on the once-intimidated boy's face. The beautiful boy explored his new room as if he has never seen one in his whole life before with intense alacrity.

"Like it?" the S-rank criminal inquired with a heart-warming smile on his pale face. Hazu, who just noticed he was being watched by his new debonair guardian, immediately turned around to face him. He flushed.

"Y-yes orochimaru-sama!" he answered hesitantly. Orochimaru chuckled again.

/my future../ Orochimaru thought as he watched Hazu pensively with a lop-sided grin on his face.

Hazu was being sent to an orphanage after the massacre of his family and was being adopted by Orochimaru one year ago. He had been learning techniques from Orochimaru ever since and has admired him as his own father. He had became one of Orochimaru's most trusted-subordinate and had served him throughout the year.

Sasuke, who was oblivious of this, continued to learn techniques from Orochimaru in the hope of defeating Itachi as an avenger for the Uchiha clan. Little did he know, while he was receiving power and learning forbidden techniques from Orochimaru, the rapacious sannin had other motives in mind.

* * *

"Itachi!" the shark-faced man called out.

The indifferent red-eyed Uchiha continued his "flying". "Kisame, we have to get to Akatsuki's annual meeting on time so shut up and hurry" Itachi repeated himself for the umpteenth time.

"Wait, i think i heard someone talking about Orochimaru regarding your brother" Kisame stated while pointing at the tea restaurant near them. Itachi immediately stopped.

"Let's take rest, we can carry on later on." Itachi suggested. Kisame, oblivious of his intentions, followed Itachi into the restaurant. They ordered themselves two cups of tea and sat down at the restaurant.

"You must be kidding! Orochimaru wouldn't change his target after spending so much effort on the Uchiha!" one of them exclaimed.

"He is speaking the truth, i personally saw Orochimaru training that talented boy when i went to report to him about konoha's current state." another Orochimaru's subordinate stated.

Itachi smirked at these statement.

"I heard he was going to kill the Uchiha by the time he was capable of changing a vessel."another said.

By hearing this, Itachi widened his eyes.

/Damn Orochimaru! I will never allow him to do this./

"Kisame, go on to the meeting first, i will catch up with you later on." Itachi said.

"Stop kidding me! You won't know what zetsu will do if we are late"Kisame shouted vehemently.

"Im not kidding, and it's not WE that will be late, it's ME, so get on with it, don't return for me, most probably i will be on my way there by then" Itachi assured him and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Itachi had arrived at Orochimaru's mansion.

"I need to speak to Orochimaru, Kabuto" Itachi demanded.

"Im afraid he is not available at the moment, Itachi" Kabuto replied anxiously. "Why don't you come back later on?"

Without hesitating, Itachi trapped Kabuto with a high level genjutsu and went in.

Orochimaru was training Hazu at the moment in the backyard when Itachi arrived.

"Orochimaru, i need to speak to you for a moment."

Orochimaru, sensing his anger, obeyed and followed him into his mansion.

"Look, Orochimaru, I don't know what plan you have got in your mind but since i have already given you Hazu, leave sasuke out of it" Itachi exclaimed.

"Oh.. ohh.. look just how angered you are.. i will definitely keep my promise by not using his body as my new vessel.. " Orochimaru stated with a suspicious smirk, "but.. that doesn't mean that i can't do anything to him..". At saying this, Itachi was trapped in a forbidden technique of Kabuto's.

"Do you think a jounin will be trapped by merely a three-year-old kid technique?" Kabuto, standing behind Itachi, stated with a lop-sided smirk before knocking him out.

* * *

Hours later, Sasuke returned into the mansion after a day's practice. He saw Orochimaru laying gracefully on a couch near the living room and walked up to him.

"Orochimaru-sama, i think im ready to fight Itachi." Sasuke stated with absolute seriousness.

"Oh?" Orochimaru stated while examing sasuke's body from up to down pensively with a grin on his face. "You sure have grown.. sasuke.."

In a poof of smoke, Orochimaru vanished to appear right behind sasuke. He embraced sasuke by putting his hand around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

"But... he was already caught by me.." Orochimaru chuckled as he signalled Kabuto to show the badly-tortured elder Uchiha to the younger one.

Sasuke was apalled by the sight before him. The brother he sweared to hate for eternal, the brother he used to envy, to admire, to _love _was standing before him. Itachi was half-naked with bleeding bruises around his body.

He could not comprehend the sight before him, the sight he longed for, the sight that arched his heart, the sight that.. that makes him unable to think rationally. He could actually feel tears at his eyes threatening to fall but tried his best to keep them in their sockets.

"Orochimaru, what are you implying at by doing this?" Sasuke asked skeptically, not liking what this is leading to.

Orochimaru,who was still behind sasuke, caressed his silky black hair and said with a smirk, "sasuke... i know you couldn't bring yourself to hate your brother at all.. so why act like you do?"

"W-what are you saying? After all these and you are still doubting my hate for him?" Sasuke exclaimed, bewildered.

"Well.. then prove it to me, sasuke, this is what you have always wanted to do.. that is if you want to,"Orochimaru said while continuing to caress his hair. "Kill him." he finally said with a serious expression on his face.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

/Isn't this what i have always wanted to do? so why am i hesitating? For the sake of father, for the sake of mother, for the sake of the Uchiha clan, kill him/

Sasuke found himself picking up a kunai from his pocket reluctantly and walked towards the person he had long wanted to see - be it for a positive reason of negative one. The man he worked hard for, live for, and _suffered _for, was standing right before him. The man he loved, even now, although he would never admit, was miserably suffering under the torment given to him by the snake-nin was finally vulnerable to him.

* * *

How was it? Well.. to be honest it's my very very very first fanfic.. i know i have overused dialogues.. due to my lack of skill to describe i guess but please R&R! criticisms are also welcomed! (well we have to learn from our mistakes right?) it will be continued so look forward to the next chapter! thanks for reading my fanfic! 


End file.
